


Five Feet Apart One Shots

by mrscolesprouse



Category: Five Feet Apart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, au of will dying sorry guys, have officially watched the movie and can say that this is a different ending, i have indeed read the book, i literally cried while writing this, shorty short fic for my first upload, wrote this before the movie came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscolesprouse/pseuds/mrscolesprouse
Summary: Have you ever had the love of your life slip out of your grasp right in front of your eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy little (emphasis on little) one shot for my babies Will and Stella! Take a shot every time they say "I love you" You'll be drunk by the end and it's 200 words.

Have you ever had the love of your life slip out of your grasp right in front of your eyes? And you couldn’t do anything about it? All forces of nature are pushing you away? Everything on earth telling you that you can’t touch that person you love the most because it could lead to death? And when you are finally, _finally_ able to touch them, they leave.

Not by choice. No.

They leave because the earth isn’t fair. It doesn’t give leeway.

So, as he lay there, on his _fucking_ death bed, I finally uttered the words I’ve held back for the last year and a half,

_I love you._

Even through separation, through our individual travels, I never stopped loving him. As he lay there, colourless and broken, he uttered them back.

_“I love you too, Stella. I’ll never stop.”_

I couldn’t stop the onslaught of tears that run down my face. _“But you’re leaving Will. You’re...dying.”_

He grabbed my hand and held it to his heart. _“I’ll. Never. Stop. I’ll always be here Stell. Always.”_

I leaned down and put my face in the crook of his neck - _I couldn’t believe I was touching him when the closest I had been was five feet, but everything, every rule was forgotten, death be damned._ I snuggled in and wrapped my arm around his middle. He hugged his arms around me as I burrowed further into the comfort of his body.

_“I can’t...say...goodbye to you..._ I- I _won’t. I refuse to.”_ I murmured.

_“Then don’t.”_

So, I chanted the only words that mattered at that moment,

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

And as he breathed his last borrowed breath, I heard a quiet,

_I love you more._


	2. If It Was Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another short ass oneshot :)

He’s walking away. 

_ He’s walking away. _

I haven’t been able to breathe properly for most of my life but today,  _ today _ , I feel like all the air has escaped from my lungs. He can’t just  _ leave.  _ We can work this out.

_ We  _ can  _ work this out.  _

When I can no longer see him, mom comes back into my room and sits on my bed. She exhales and brings her hand up to push my hair back. She takes one look at my tear stained face, covered in an oxygen mask, and tears roll down her face, “I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry it has to be this way. I wish it were different for you. I wish  _ I  _ could give you something different.” 

I shake my head. It’s not her fault. It was never her fault. It’s mine. 

I can’t help that I’m sick but I could’ve avoided him like he tried to with me. I could have stayed away o-or  _ not _ have fallen in love with him. I could have…

_ Who am I kidding? _

How could I resist his cute floppy hair and his piercing baby blues? How could I resist his insatiable need to rebel or his playful, flirty personality? 

I couldn’t. And in every universe where I meet Will Newman, I would’ve done the same thing. 

I can’t help that I fell in love with him.

Mom places a book on my lap and I look at her.  _ What’s this? _

“Open it.”

I open the book and am flooded with memories. Will drawing me after our workout. Abby and I. Me and Scrubs. Poe. Will’s drawings of me. I look up to my mom and my eyes fog with tears again. Everyone’s back in the room now and my room is still dark save for the fairy lights illuminating my room. I look back at the book and run my finger along the edge of Poe’s face. 

It’s not fair that I got given these cards. It’s not fair that the only person I will probably love, has to walk away from me in order to keep us both safe. It’s not fucking fair.

I want to scream.

I want to scream and cry and throw a tantrum. I want to scream at God for making me like this.

Making me  _ sick. _

Everything would be different if I wasn’t like this.

I lost my love and I lost my life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patients with CF are not their disease. But Stella is in a moment of weakness. This is purely frustration and sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was short ;) 
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated especially for a newbie like me :) 
> 
> If you want more...comment :P 
> 
> and/or...
> 
> follow me on Tumblr: @mrscolesprouse, on Twitter @mrscolesprouse_ and on Insta @mrscolesprouse__


End file.
